


I am the walrus

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Kinky John Watson, Kinky Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to the Beatles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fourth or fifth round, they both had lost count at some point after playing a round of “my boyfriends has the biggest dick in the world”, they left the flat and went to Angelo’s, Sherlock winced the whole way there, and when he had to sit he tried to be seated as comfortably as possible, while John hummed all the way there, and all the way back home, his now favourite song “I am the walrus”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the walrus

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been asked to write my first fic-comission and I'm really excited!!!!!!  
> thanks to mima, for asking
> 
> Enjoy! And as always... Love the comments!

To mima, enjoy my dear!

 

It’s been said than John has an elephantiasic dick, and when competing against many of his fellow soldiers, not that he ever did, it was proven that he indeed, had the winning hand, or more accurately, the winning dick

During his dating years his ginormous cock had presented a few issues to some not very suitable sexual partners, women all, just in case you were wondering, and he hadn’t had a good shag in many years due to the many complains of some of the birds he had caught

 “There is no way in hell I’m putting THAT in my mouth” or “You want to put THAT WHERE?” were only a few of the “catch phrases” he was given every so often over the years, that is… until Sherlock

After their very romantic first time, Sherlock took his time to admire John’s cock. He looked at John’s dick with sultry eyes,  with want, need, hunger, you name it; he just wanted John’s dick in every hole in his body

“It is…” Sherlock gasped

“I know…” John blushed “Too big…” He felt ashamed

“Too…” Sherlock bit his lower lip “perfect…” he licked his lips “Gorgeous” He stroked it down with his long fingers “big enough to fit my mouth…” he blew some hot air over John’s glistening tip “yes…” he licked it up and down once savouring it “delicious…” another couple of licks and a tongue twirl “right to the back of my throat” Sherlock swallowed John’s dick in one go. He gaged a couple of times until his throat got used to the feeling and his jaw stopped complaining about the recent invasion, and started bobbing his head, relishing in the moans that escaped from John’s dirty and filthy mouth

“Fuck, Sherlock… Oh my fucking god… Yes… great… oh god… fuck… fuck… fuck” And he was coming harder than he had ever come and Sherlock swallowed everything, just a few drops dripping down his chin. John kissed Sherlock’s sinful and swollen lips, tasting himself in his mouth and he knew that it would only take a few minutes before his dick was completely engorged again

Sherlock, being Sherlock, started rutting against John, feeling how he grew, and grew

“And I thought I was big…” Sherlock smirked and climbed off John’s lap “I want to go a little rough this time” Sherlock husked over his shoulder and kneeled in front of John

“Are you sure?” John was looking for the lube and he remembered they had none; that their previous activities had been done… “naturally”. Sherlock nodded

“Just tease me a bit open and that will do it” He winked at John and held the pillow in front of him

John started working him open, first with his fingers, massaging the puckered hole slowly and with circling motions, adding later his tongue until he had Sherlock begging for him to “please, please, please, John…” and he aligned himself behind Sherlock, pushing himself in with one swift motion, getting the so desired cry of his name from Sherlock’s lips “JOHN!” Sherlock shouted and trembled, his knees failing him. Thankfully John was behind him and grabbed him with his strong arms, sitting Sherlock on his lap and staying still for a few moments, to give Sherlock the chance to get used to him again

“Move, for fuck’s sake” Sherlock ordered but John remained still

“I DON’T TAKE ORDERS FROM CADETS!” He barked and made Sherlock shudder with excitement “Apologise!” He ordered

“I’m sorry?” Sherlock shrugged

“What was that… soldier?” John grabbed Sherlock’s hip with one hand and his throat with the other, then thrusted up, once, hitting the right spot and making Sherlock cry with pleasure

“I’m sorry” Sherlock tried again, this time more confident than before

“I’m sorry… WHAT?” John thrusted again, getting another lustful cry

“I’m sorry sir” Sherlock panted

“I’m sorry, Captain” John corrected him and thrusted up a third time, hitting the perfect spot and having Sherlock crying his name over and over again

“Yes, John, Yes, John… YES… JOHN!” Sherlock was trembling, so John pushed him down, against the pillow. He thrusted a few times, feeling the need to go faster and deeper, and purposefully missing his prostate

“Tell me what you want, beg me for it” John grabbed a fistful of Sherlock’s hair and pushed his face down against the pillow, while his other grabbed Sherlock’s hip in place

“Fuck me hard, please, Captain, please” Sherlock begged and opened his legs a bit wider, feeling how John penetrated him more, feeling him deeper inside of him.

“You like it, don’t you?” he husked in Sherlock’s ear, Sherlock nodded and John moved faster and thrusted harder, relishing in the many cries of his name that Sherlock was letting escape from his mouth

“There, fuck me Captain…” Sherlock thrusted back and John let out a loud low growl of pleasure

“I want to see you” John pulled out and made Sherlock wince. He helped Sherlock lay on his back and before Sherlock could catch his breath John was inside him again, thrusting harder than before, holding Sherlock’s hip with his hand and Sherlock’s leg with his arm

“Yes Captain…” Sherlock swallowed a cry from his already sore throat and allowed John to fuck him as hard as he wanted, enjoying every second of it

“Touch yourself soldier” John ordered, he could feel his orgasm getting closer and he wanted Sherlock to come first, wanting to feel him clench around him

“Yes, Captain” Sherlock lowered his hand and began stroking his own dick, matching the rhythm of John’s hips, twitching his hand every so often, pulling up and pushing down, lost in the sensation of John’s giant dick inside of him

“That’s it… Keep on doing that” John thrusted faster, losing all control of his hips, his hands resting wherever they could. Sherlock spilled all over his chest and belly, crying loudly John’s name and a litany of curses that John had never heard from that gorgeous, sinful mouth, clenching his arsehole muscles so deliciously that another thrust had John over the edge, a few more thrusts and he was done…

After the fourth or fifth round, they both had lost count at some point, after playing a round of “my boyfriends has the biggest dick in the world”, they left the flat and went to Angelo’s, Sherlock winced the whole way there, and when he had to sit he tried to be seated as comfortably as possible, while John hummed all the way there, and all the way back home, his now favourite song “I am the walrus”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been said that Mr. Freeman is big... and if the pictures of him dressed as Alex DeLarge, and that scene at WTF are true, then he is... ufff... 
> 
> It has also been hinted that Mr. Cumberbatch (my imaginary husband) is not little either... his... smaug is quite nice...
> 
> Ufff...


End file.
